


Dawn Kisses

by misura



Category: Winged Assassin Trilogy - Catherine Cooke
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Even after six months, waking up in the same bed as Saresha still felt like a luxury.





	Dawn Kisses

Even after six months, waking up in the same bed as Saresha still felt like a luxury.

It _was_ a luxury, of course - particularly the part where Arris had no need to do anything but stay right where he was, watching Saresha sleep the sleep of the innocent, or possibly the sleep of those too thoroughly worn out by a day of performing a Khalif's many duties.

The night that had followed and was now past probably hadn't helped. A more selfless lover, Arris thought with some small pangs of guilt, probably would have found a way to refuse, or at least cut their love-making short to ensure Saresha got enough sleep.

Arris was greedy, though. After so many years of thinking he and Saresha would never be able to be together in that way, that Saresha would only be disgusted if he ever found out Arris desired him not merely as a friend but also as a lover, only to find out now that neither assumption had been true, well.

It was only natural that both of them felt like they had to make up for lost time.

Saresha stirred and mumbled something. Arris remained very still, willing Saresha to remain asleep.

As usual, the Goddess saw no reason to grant him any small favor. Perhaps She felt having let him keep his life and allowing him to spend that life with Saresha had been enough of a favor. If so, Arris would not argue.

Saresha yawned. "It's morning already?"

"Early hours, still," Arris said. Now that Saresha was awake, and aware, Arris's body was waking up as well, noticing the proximity of Saresha's body, and how easy it would be to shift their positions slightly.

"Not _that_ early, if the sun's up already." Saresha sighed.

Arris wondered if Saresha was aware of the effect he was having on Arris, if perhaps, he was even doing it on purpose. Having been told by his gods that They had created him specifically to be Arris's lover had taken away any lingering feelings of doubt or guilt Saresha might have had about loving another man. Arris could not say he regretted the change in Saresha's attitude.

Saresha's court was a different story, although there, too, the words of the Brothers Ylla had been made known. It didn't keep a certain number of people from eyeing Arris in a less than friendly manner, but envy and jealousy were things Arris had long since grown used to.

At least this time, he shared a ruler's bed because he wanted to, rather than because he was a slave.

"I really should get up now." Saresha sighed, making no movement whatsoever to do as he had said.

Arris smiled, even though Saresha could not see his face from his current position. "Stay," he said, making it a plea, rather than a command. "Your duties can wait for a while."

Saresha muttered something about his duties and where he'd like to put them.

Arris wasn't fooled into thinking that meant he had won, though. He started, gently, the movements of the twenty-fourth dance, which allowed one's partner to remain still or join in as they wished.

"Again?" Saresha asked, rolling over so that they were facing one another. "Last night - " He blushed a little.

Arris tried not to grin, striving to keep a straight face and a reasonable tone of voice. "Last night was last night," he said. "This is today's morning, and I can think of nothing I'd like to do more than spend it with you, right here, in bed. For a few more hours, at least," he added, seeing Saresha's dubious expression.

"People will say you've bewitched me. Again."

Arris felt the warm glow of victory as Saresha slowly started join him in the dance. "This time, they might be right." Saresha's movements were hesitant, clumsy, compared to Arris's own. He was still learning, and Arris loved acting as his teacher and guide, showing Saresha all the ways in which two people might please one another with their bodies.

"This time, I know they're not," Saresha said, leaning in for a kiss that wasn't, strictly speaking, part of the dance. Arris happily accepted and returned it nonetheless. "Arris. I really should go. Tonight ... " Saresha blushed again, as if he and Arris had become lovers only days ago, rather than months.

"Tonight." Arris hid his disappointment behind a grin. "I'll keep you to that promise, my lord."

"And I'll make sure to keep it," Saresha said, disentangling himself from Arris and the bed sheets. "My loyal liegeman."

Arris's grin widened as he watched Saresha dress - slowly, with no servants to help him. Even fully clothed, Saresha's beauty stirred desire in him, mixed with the love that had kept him unable to kill Saresha time and again. "I'll be counting the hours."

"If you want to be useful, you might count the stores, instead," Saresha said. "Or read some reports and summarize them for me. Or give the palace guards some extra training. Or - "

Arris raised his hands. "Enough. I beg you. I'll find something better to do than lament your heartless desertion, I promise."

"Get some breakfast, first," Saresha said. "And a bath."

"As always, your every wish is my command." He'd count the stores, first, Arris decided, and compare his own numbers with those of the Treasury. Depending on whether or not the numbers matched, he'd proceed to remind some people of his training as a Jai-Sohn from there.


End file.
